Ante todo, era un Malfoy
by samej
Summary: Oneshot. Al contrario de lo que parecía, para Lucius Malfoy lo más importante era su familia. AU.Tortura. Reto LBF.


_Esta historia me costó más que intentar sobrevivir a la cuesta de Enero sin paga extra. Era un reto para la genialísima kedada del foro de Los buenos Fics (dir en mi profile).  
El reto consistía en Voldy + Lucius (que no Voldy/Lucius LOL) y la palabra era sinvergüenza. Casi me MUERO para sacar un argumento de eso, lo hice y rehice mil veces, cambié el planteamiento ENTERO del fic como por cuarta vez cuando se me ocurrió esto. ¿Qué mejor manera que meter tu OTP? En fin, que no me enrollo más, que hablo más que Dumby al final de los libros._

_**Notas:** Dedicado a todas las que estuvieron allí, por lo majísimas que fueron y lo bien que lo pasamos. Y a ver si con ello compro su silencio y no dicen lo borracha que estuve _:D  
_**Advertencias**: AU. Violencia  
**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de la todopoderosa J.K Rowling y WB. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con los personajes, obteniendo como único beneficio el posible feedback._

* * *

**Ante todo, era un Malfoy**

Antes de que todo se torciera, Lucius se había considerado como una persona afortunada. Dinero, poder, influencia. Siempre había pensado que el estar a las órdenes del Señor Oscuro le daría todo lo que había soñado, con el añadido de la posibilidad de quitarse a los sangre-sucias de encima y haciendo que ocuparan el lugar que les correspondía. Es decir, sirviéndoles a ellos.

Pero desde hacía un año, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Desde el regreso de su Señor, demasiados eventos desafortunados habían tenido lugar en su vida. Su fallo en el ministerio, junto con el posterior encarcelamiento y la misión incompleta de su hijo. Y entonces, la humillación y el sufrimiento habían sido una constante para él y su familia.

Y Lucius podía ser muchas cosas, pero ante todo, era un Malfoy, y para un Malfoy lo primero siempre es la familia.

Se encaminaba por el oscuro pasillo hasta el cuarto del Lord para aceptar lo que tuviera que venir. Tenía suficiente nivel de Oclumancia como para ocultar su implicación en el plan de su hijo, pero aún así no sabía si le creería. Tenía serias dudas sobre ello, ya que su Señor no era conocido por su ingenuidad.

Golpeó la puerta de hierro a la que había llegado y se abrió directamente. Miró a Voldemort y, a un gesto de éste, se acercó y besó el borde de su túnica al arrodillarse.

- Lucius. Me has decepcionado como nunca. - se levantó y comenzó a andar alrededor de él -. Pensaba que, pese a tus fallos como mortífago, hubieras sido capaz de educar a tu hijo. Pero ya veo que ni de eso fuiste capaz. Supongo que la comodidad del Ministerio en los años en los que yo no estuve te alejó de nuestros objetivos.

- Mi Señor, no había manera de que yo supiera lo que planeaba mi hijo, no lo podría haber sospechado. Yo siempre os he sido fiel, no pude…

- ¡Silencio! - sus rojizos ojos brillaron y Lucius enmudeció -. No te creo, Lucius. Estoy _completamente_ seguro de que tuviste algo que ver. Narcissa nunca ha sabido hacer nada sin ti, y, menos, el cobarde que tienes por hijo.

- No sabía nada, ni siquiera había visto una pista de lo que pensaban hacer, no podía imaginarlo. Os ruego que me déis la oportunidad de seguir aquí, hasta que me llegue la oportunidad de acabar yo mismo con la vida de los traidores.

No se fiaba, y levantó la barrera más poderosa (aunque sutil) que pudo en su mente, bloqueando sus última conversaciónes con Narcissa.

- Igual lo que pasa es que crees que puedes engañar a Lord Voldemort. Pues bien, te voy a recordar con quién estás hablando… ¡_Legeremens_!

La sensación de que algo se abría paso en su cabeza era una de las sensaciones más desagradables que se podían sentir, pero mantuvo la barrera sin ceder ni un ápice. Veía mil imágenes que pasaban a velocidad vertiginosa por su mente, y avanzaban en el tiempo... Draco naciendo, su primer juicio, Draco de pequeño, la noche del cementerio, la batalla en el ministerio, Azkaban, los dementores. Todo iba tan deprisa que prácticamente no le daba tiempo a distinguir entre una visión y la siguiente

Llegó hasta los recuerdos más recientes, ya estaban en Malfoy Manor, y empezaron a ir mucho más despacio. Vio conversaciones con Narcissa, con Draco, y con otros mortífagos, pero estaba aliviado porque no consiguió percibir lo que verdaderamente hubiera significado su perdición.

Sin previo aviso, la presión desapareció, sólo para ser sustituida por el mayor dolor de cabeza que hubiera sufrido nunca. Tenía los ojos llorosos y jadeaba del esfuerzo, pero consiguió mantener la compostura. Levantó la mirada y vió que le observaba con expresión decepcionada. No sabía si por que había notado las barreras, o porque pensaba que iba a encontrar algo más.

- No tendría todos los conomientos que tengo si no hubiera aprendido hace mucho a ver más allá. _Tengo_ que estar completamente seguro de tu lealtad, Lucius. ¡_Crucio_!

Era como sentir miles de cuchillos candentes atravesarle la piel. Parecía que las venas le iban a explotar de un momento a otro, y lo único que quería en ese momento era morir.

Pero, desde luego que Lord Voldemort no iba a tener compasión. Paró, le dio un minuto, y volvió a maldecirle. Cada vez que paraba se sentía más entumecido, y estaba seguro de que algunos nervios le estaban dejando de funcionar. Pero la tortura no cesaba.

Perdió el conocimiento, aún así, no se detuvo. Le lanzó un Enervate, y le miró con desprecio.

- Mira en lo que te has convertido, Lucius. Un despojo, ya no eres nada, ni sombra de lo que fuiste y de lo que pudiste haberte convertido a mi lado

- M… mi… Señor, yo… - le costaba hablar. Balbuceaba sintiendo la saliva acumularse en su boca. Dio gracias a Merlín que no podía hacer dos hechizos a la vez, porque si fuera así, estaría perdido.

- Vamos a ver si lo de antes era verdad o simple resistencia… ¡_Legeremens_!

A pesar de que su resistencia física estaba muy menguada, su mente conservaba mucha fuerza, y aguantó este segundo embate, que fue más profundo y mucho más específico a sus últimos encuentros con Narcissa.

Después de algunas tandas más de cruciatus, seguía sin tener ninguna pista. Voldemort no fue capaz de ver nada que relacionara a su mortífago más altivo con la huída de su mujer y primogénito. Nada que no fuera su intuición, que pocas veces le había fallado.

De todas formas, decidió esperar. Puede que el estúpido de Draco quisiera acabar rescatando a su padre, y entonces se encargaría él de terminar con el futuro de la familia Malfoy.

La habitación en la que Lucius se encontraba era fría y oscura. Tenía una cama y un pequeño lavabo, por lo cual se podía sentir agradecido. Él se había esperado que le encerraran en el sótano, y hubiera sido bastante más desagradable.

Hacía un buen rato que no se oía nada en las habitaciones contiguas, así que era el momento de arriesgarse. Tenía el brazo izquierdo paralizado; hasta pasados un par de días no volvería a sentirlo, así que se tumbó de sobre ese lado para alcanzar a tocar el anillo de su dedo anular. Se concentró y dejó fluir la mayor cantidad de magia posible hacia él.

Menos de un minuto después notó que otra magia le retornaba por el mismo canal. Esperó otro minuto más y sintió otra diferente, más tranquila. Sonrió. Draco y Narcissa. Todo había salido a la perfección. Bueno, todo no. Se suponía que ese pequeño rituala travñes del anillo de los Malfoy, del que Voldemort no tenía conocimiento, sólo lo tenía que hacer en caso de estar en perfecto estado, pero no iba a permitir que ninguno de los dos regresara a por él. Era mejor que pensaran que Voldemort no había sospechado. Si volvían a verse, sería porque había conseguido sobrevivir.

Antes de caer en un profundo y agotado sueño, no pudo evitar pensar en la ironía de que, después de todo, el sinvergüenza y metomentodo mestizo de Harry Potter había salvado a su familia.

* * *

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz, si son buenos, perfecto; si no, tambien._


End file.
